


“Here, take my blanket.”

by comebackjessica



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Even Though Tommy Is Shouting At The Sea, M/M, Margate, beach, it will be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: Tumblr prompt for the most wonderful When_Tommy_Met_Alfie: 64. “Here, take my blanket.”





	“Here, take my blanket.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [When_Tommy_Met_Alfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Tommy_Met_Alfie/gifts).



The curious predicament of changing bandages and stitching up wounds that, as it were, Ollie had found himself in, was nothing in comparison to what he was now watching one Thomas Shelby doing.

“Uh… Boss?”

“What is it, lad?”

“Boss, I think… I think I see Mr. Shelby, sir.”

“Fuckin’ hell! Which one now?”

“Uh… It seems like… The… Thomas Shelby, boss.”

“Fuck me. What’s he doin’ out here?”

“Runnin’, boss. I think. And shouting at the sea.”

Upon further inspection, it turned out that Thomas Shelby had indeed come to Margate, a fortnight or so after the incident, and was now having a meltdown a couple of yards from Alfie’s summer house.

“Fuck,” Alfie sighed, after a good minute unable to watch any more of the sand tossing and hair pulling. “Keep my supper warm, will you Ollie? And put the kettle on.” Not bothering with hearing the proper answer from his associate, Alfie took his cane and whistled at Cyril to let him know it’s walk time. The dog sprinted out and, having nearly broken his neck on the porch steps, ran towards the beach, barking and howling loudly to announce his presence. Tommy heard him before he saw him, and how wouldn’t he since Cyril was determined to alert the whole neighborhood.

“Fuckin’ hell, you silly boy. Come ‘ere! Cyril! Heel!”

While seeing the dog seemed like a thorough surprise, upon spotting Alfie Tommy went completely pale and yelped, falling in the pile of sand and crawling back, his face frozen in fear.

“Stay back!” Tommy yelled, looking just seconds from whipping out a cross and holy water at Alfie.

“Thomas, what the fuck do ya think you’re doin’ on my beach, ya cunt? Hm? Get up, you fuckup.” Alfie, not paying any attention to Tommy trying to get away, helped him up and shook the sand off of him. “Good god, you silly boy. What are ya playin’ at this time, eh? Came to finish the job, did ya?”

Tommy, currently unable to form words longer than a syllable, looked thoroughly terrified.

“I… I… He!” He pointed towards Cyril accusingly, even though the dog was currently busy chasing seagulls and not giving any of them silly humans the least bit of his precious doggy attention. “He ate your face! He did! I had… I had a dream and so I came, I came… I came because he was eating you and you were dead because I shot you and you died!” The more Tommy rambled the closer Alfie came and finally he was close enough to help Tommy up.

“Here, take my blanket. You absolute loon.”

The warm blanket was now thoroughly wrapped around Tommy’s shoulders and Alfie proceeded to lead the smaller man back to the house.

“I… I came because… Because…”

“Hm?” Alfie leaned closer and let Tommy put his hands on the bandages covering the left part of Alfie’s face and neck. “You what? Wanted to finish me, that it?”

“No,” Tommy whispered, only now close enough to let Alfie smell the whiskey on his breath.

“Fuckin ‘ell, Thomas. Don’t you go now and do any sighing near me fireplace, you hear me? You’ll set the whole house on fire, fuckin’ hell…”

“Alfie, I…”

“I know, treacle. We’ll figure this out, right? Yeah. Just take yer shoes off now or you’ll bring the whole beach in with ya, fuck’s sake… Ollie had just managed to get the place back in shape. Come in. Eat somethin’, yeah? Yeah. Come in.”


End file.
